


The Heavy-Hand and The Strongbow

by tennambarmetta



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennambarmetta/pseuds/tennambarmetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Then Thingol fortified the marches of his realm, and went not to war, nor any out of Doriath save Mablung and Beleg, who were unwilling to have no part in these great deeds." -The Silmarillion</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heavy-Hand and The Strongbow

**I.**

"My Lord, you can not stay in your halls! You have to ride to war!" Beleg pleaded.

"I will not fight alongside kinslayers!" Thingol roared.

"But is Morgoth not your enemy also?" said Mablung.

Silence fell on the court. Mablung found himself looking at Melian, begging her to say something.

"By not uniting with the other people of Beleriand you're doing exactly what Morgoth wants you to do." said Melian in a calm voice. "If anyone wishes to leave and fight, I give them my leave and my blessings."

Mablung stood up. "I do, my Lady. I foresee this battle shall live on in songs and I would take part in it, if I can."

"So do I." said Beleg.

Melian looked around and saw the fear of their king in the other soldier's eyes.

"If the Queen gives her permission, then I shall not stop you. But I forbid you from fighting under Feanorians' banners." said Thingol.

"Join Fingon the Valiant's host." bid Melian.

 

**II.**

She found them getting ready. They bowed before her. "I thank you my Lady," said Mablung, "for giving us your leave."

Melian smiled. "You're too eager to fight, Mablung. Have you not seen enough death yet?"

"I had, my Lady. That's why I am eager to be gone."

Melian then reached out her hand and they saw a little pack. "May these be useful and may you return victorious." she said.

"Thank you, lady" said Beleg "with these lembas we shall last longer."

 

**III.**

When they left in the morrow, Mablung thought he saw her watching them from the shadows.

 

**IV.**

"Why did you let them go? They were my best soldiers!"

"They are our soldiers, Elu. And if this war is lost, the enemy will grow so strong that not even our best warriors or the Girdle will keep him out."

Thingol stayed silent, but Melian knew he saw the truth in her words.

"Do not worry, they will return. I foresee they have yet a part to play in things to come."

 

**V.**

"We bring ill tidings." said Beleg. His cloak was tattered and his armour clearly needed repairing. Mablung's condition was no better, there were scratches on his face and his left arm was bandaged.

"Fingon, High-King of the Noldor has fallen, along with Azaghal, king of the Naugrim." said Mablung and his head was bowed. "Men of the east have betrayed us and the price was high. Dor-lomin is now invaded by them."

No one said a word and they left the throne room.


End file.
